The present invention disclosed herein relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight unit providing uniform luminescence and a display apparatus having the same.
Non-self-emissive display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an electrophorectic display apparatus, and an electrowetting display apparatus need separate backlight units for radiating light. The backlight units are classified into an edge type and a direct type depending on the location of a light emitting diode (LED) on a display surface on which an image is displayed. Since the direct type backlight unit has no need for a light guide plate and a heat emitting part needed for the edge type back light unit, there is an advantage in that a manufacturing cost is lower when compared to the edge type backlight unit. Also, the direct type backlight unit may obtain higher luminescence with the same power because light loss is less when compared to the edge type backlight unit.
The display apparatus is manufactured to be flat but a curved display apparatus is being recently developed. The curved display apparatus may provide a curved display region and may thus provide a user with an image enhancing absorption and presence.